Daffodils
by Cakes Go Supernova
Summary: Bakugo's been running from his past, a past that holds feelings he's wanted nothing but to bury inside of him. Then one day, a fragment of his past comes to life. Now Bakugo has to deal with his 3rd Year at UA on top of a beast from his past. The road ahead is filled with tears and heartache, and quite frankly, Bakugo's not up for the challenge.


Bed springs creaked as weary bones settled into the mattress. It had been a long day for the blonde. Every part of him ached and he still had finals to study for. However, his mind was preoccupied. He couldn't possibly think of studying with this annoying thing in his room. It bothered him.

Red eyes darted to familiar green ones as they looked expectantly up at him. Those greens eyes belonged to a body that was placed ever so gently on top of the blonde.

"...what?" The question was heavy and filled with dread.

"You're not gonna complain today, Kacchan?"

The blonde sighed and closed his eyes. "I've accepted that you're my 3rd Year Beast, so throw whatever you want at me, I'm not gonna get annoyed, stupid Deku."

Deku pouted at him and started to hit his chest. "Meanie! I'm not stupid!"

The blonde sighed as he looked at the little figure on top of him. He winced as he noticed the hitaikakushi on top of the younger boy's head. It was a very grim reminder that Deku...

"Tch. Get off, shitty Deku." He turned on his side, flinging the young boy off of him.

Of all things, why did Midoriya Izuku have to be his beast?

"Stop being so mean, Kacchan!"

"This is rich... and cruel..." Bakugo Katsuki was in for a rough third year of high school.

"So... you've been seeing hallucinations of your dead childhood friend?"

Bakugo fidgeted in his seat and nodded with a sigh. He'd gone to therapy before as a kid, coping with the loss of Midoriya. He had never actually hated the boy. _I just... always wanted to protect him. I wanted to be the protector, not the protected..._

"Why do you think that is?"

"Hell if I should know... You're the shrink so do some 'shrinking'," Bakugo frowned as he glared at the therapist who only chuckled.

"It could be a compilation of stress factors. You're doing your internship full swing, you've got finals around the corner, you're tied for Valedictorian with Miss Yaoyorozu, and you've taken on a part-time job," the therapist rattled. "Why are you taking on that part-time job?"

"...money..." It was all Katsuki managed to get out, and barely above a whisper at that. When he was a kid, Bakugo had been obnoxiously loud and violent. He was still ill-tempered and bad-mouthed, but less violent and a lot quieter. He rarely spoke since Deku died.

"Why do you need money? Your food, housing, and clothes are all paid for by UA. Is there something else you're saving up for?"

The blonde remained silent for a long time, not answering.

"...I see. Well, why don't we talk about your past? How close were you to your childhood friend?"

Again, Bakugo remained silent. He didn't wanna think about Midoriya. It was bad enough the green-haired idiot haunted him at home, but talking about the incident and how close they were. It brought up a lot of heartache and painful memories.

"Bakugo-kun, I need you to open to me, or else we can't diagnose what's wrong and get you better."

Katsuki took a shaky breath and looked up. "We did everything together... we caught bugs, went fishing, swam, play fought, watched All Might on TV... he followed me everywhere, and I led the way... except that day..." Katsuki grated his teeth together as he grabbed fistfuls of his pants. "Why did he go alone!? He would've been alive if he had just waited for me, dammit!" Tears leaked out of crimson red hues and suddenly the back of a hand was wiping at them. "I didn't come here to talk about this!"

Before the therapist could get another word in edgewise, Bakugo was out the door and on his way back to the dorms. _This fucking sucks. I never wanted to cry over that damn nerd again..._

"Welcome home, Kacchan!"

"Hey, Bakugo, you're back. How was the date?" One Kirishima asked with a stupid grin.

"It sucked..." Was all Katsuki stated as he headed for the dorm kitchens. He was hungry.

"Kacchan? How come he asked if you were on a date? I thought you went to therapy today!"

Katsuki sighed and once out of earshot of everyone, turned his head to his still young friend. "Listen, I don't want them knowing I've gone batshit insane, okay. It's nobody's business anyways."

"But it's not good to lie, Kacchan. Aren't they your friends?"

"Hardly..." A lot had happened to class 3-A over the years. Their first year was Villain's paradise but it sort of calmed down after Kai Chisaki was incarcerated.

Grabbing a pre-made dish and some juice from the fridge, Bakugo went over to the microwave to heat up the dish. He leaned against the counter, sipping his juice box as he waited for the dinner to ding.

"But... you guys have been in the same class together for three years. Aren't you-"

"Shut up! I'm tired of hearing you talk. You're so goddamn annoying, shitty Deku. Why don't you piss on someone else's parade? Why'd you have to come to me!?" Bakugo growled out, eyes glaring at the floor.

"Bakugo... are you okay...?"

Katsuki's eyes widened as he looked up to see Uraraka peeking around the corner, timidly. She looked worried for his wellbeing.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Bad phone call," the blonde removed his phone and hand from his pocket and waved it in the air for a second before repocketing it.

"Well, if you need anything-"

"I don't."

"I said 'if', we are here for you."

"Thanks, but no thanks..."

With that, Uraraka left and Bakugo was staring at anything but his beast. When the microwave dinged, he took his food and drink to the table and ate it before taking a shower and going to bed.

" _Kacchan. What's your favorite bug?"_

 _A younger Katsuki put a finger to his chin as he thought about it. "The Hercules beetle! They're super strong and totally rad looking! What about you, Deku?_

 _"I like butterflies!"_

 _"That's so girly, nerd!" Katsuki chuckled which caused Midoriya to pout._

 _"But they have interesting flight and migration patterns!"_

 _"You would nerd out about that," Bakugo groaned._

 _"Well then, what's Kacchan's favorite flower?" Deku looked up at his older friend with a big smile._

 _"Flowers are for girls, Deku. Boys can't like them."_

 _The green-haired boy twiddled his thumbs. "Boys can like them too... In fact, my favorite flower is-"_

Bakugo sat straight up, breathing heavily. His skin was soaked in sweat. He could easily explode something right now, but he wouldn't. He panted as he clutched a hand to his heart, the familiar ache returning.

"Just a dream... the same dream every night since this... thing-" Katsuki looked at the sleeping Deku-spirit-thing next to him. "-ever since this thing started appearing. A never-ending hallucination."

Katsuki shook his head and lied back down, arms behind his head. He sighed as he stared up at his ceiling, making out patterns in the marbled linoleum. _But no matter what, I can never remember Deku's favorite flower... Maybe my Hallucination knows... I'll ask in the morning..._

Katsuki rolled over on his side and closed his eyes. Those eyes immediately shot open as he felt a small face press into his back. He looked over his shoulder to find the young Izuku had curled into him. The hitaikakushi looked like it was about to fall off. Sighing again, this time with a heavier burden to it, he closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep.

"You have to open up if we're ever gonna get you passed these hallucinations."

Bakugo remained silent for a moment before looking at his therapist. "Can't you just prescribe me some meds or something?"

"I could, but we're trying the talking route. Now last time, you mentioned he went out on his own... why did he go out?"

Katsuki sighed and scratched at the back of his head. "I don't know. According to his mom, he went out to go pick some of his favorite flowers on the hill near our neighborhood. He really liked flowers and making flower crowns..."

"What was his favorite flower?"

"...I can't remember. He told me once, and... I have a dream of the memory where he tells me, but I always wake up before he can. And I can't remember what he said to me..." Bakugo glared at the floor, clasping his hand together tightly in his hands.

"Where were you the day he went out on his own?"

Bakugo gulped down the bile that was rising in his throat. "In my room. We had a fight the day before so... he never asked me that day to come with him."

"I see... maybe you don't want to remember the flowers because they mean something to you. Something you don't want to admit to yourself. And you're hallucinating it because you've buried it for all these years. Before we next meet, and before I give you anything for medication, I want you to confront your hallucination. Find out what it wants, it might be your own mind telling you something."

Bakugo just stared at the floor for a moment. "...yeah, okay..."

"How come you're never here on Sundays?" Kirishima griped as he watched Bakugo walk in.

The blond swiftly ignored him as he headed up to his room. Once there, he plopped on his bed and closed his eyes. He really wanted to sleep away his Senior Year nightmare.

"Kacchan? Are you tired?"

But that wasn't going to happen.

"Deku... what's your favorite flower?"

"Hm? Why are you asking me that? I told you already." The green menace pouted.

"I don't remember."

"Why do you wanna know? You told me liking flowers is for girls." Said menace crossed his arms and avoided looking at the blond.

Katsuki slowly inhaled and calmed himself down. "In case you haven't noticed, I grew up... you didn't."

Deku looked down sadly. "Are... you still sad, Kacchan?"

Bakugo turned his head toward his childhood friend and then looked away, not answering.

"Is it because... I'm dead? Does being here make it hard on, Kacchan?"

Bakugo sighed as he stared at the wall. "You're only in my head, Deku. I'm ill not sad. Just answer the question."

"My favorite flower... it's Daffodils."

" _Boys can like them too... In fact, my favorite flower is the Daffodil!"_

Bakugo's eyes widened as he shot right up, the memory coming back to him tenfold. He panted out heavily as he looked to Deku. Said boy tilted his head in confusion at his friend's sudden anxious behavior.

Pacing the floor, Bakugo thought it over and over in his head but it just didn't add up quite right. He gulped hard and looked at Deku.

"You're... real..."

"But I thought you said I was in your head!" Deku pouted. "Am I real or not...?"

Bakugo shook his head and paced more, freaking out more than usual. "Deku... there's no way I remembered your favorite flower. I didn't care then, and I don't care now. Only you could know your favorite flower... why are Daffodils your favorite flower?"

"Because they represent chivalry and bravery! They symbolize that stuff y'know. I remember reading about it in my mom's gardening book one day."

Bakugo remained silent before making a phone call and heading out the door.

"Kacchan! What's wrong!?" This was undeniably real, right. He had to make an emergency trip to his therapist... the same day he already went to her.

"So, you think the hallucinations are getting worse because you're starting to believe in your own hallucination?"

Bakugo nodded, fisting the material on his pants.

"What did your hallucination tell you?"

"His favorite flower... and the meaning to them..."

"So, what's his favorite flower?"

Bakugo growled out. "That's not the point. I'm clearly deranged. I need to be locked away or put on medication or something!"

"Answer the question Bakugo. What's his favorite flower?"

The blond sighed out angrily. "Daffodils. He likes them because they symbolized chivalry and bravery."

"Interesting." The therapist tacked away at her keyboard as she entered the information into her keyboard with a small smile. "Do you know what else Daffodils symbolize? What they represent?"

"No...? I don't care. I didn't then, and I don't now."

"I think you might. This other meaning might be why you didn't want to remember..."

Bakugo looked up at his therapist, now fully invested in what she was saying.

"They also represent 'unrequited love', Bakugo."

Katsuki felt his world spin on its head. He felt dizzy, uneasy, and nauseous. The haunted feeling he'd been trying to avoid creeping up his spine like a chill caused by a breeze. This breeze was a ghost by the name of Midoriya Izuku; a childhood friend of Katsuki's that died when they were eight. The feeling that haunted him was knowing full well...

Katsuki couldn't take it anymore and broke down in the chair, covering his eyes with the palms of his hands as he cried.

"Let it out, Bakugo."

"I... I never let him know... how much he meant to me... I... I was so mean to him... because he was Quirkless... and now... he'll never know... and..."

Bakugo cried. He cried more than he'd ever had in the eighteen years he'd been alive. He cried more than he did when he found out Midoriya had died.

It was a solid hour before Bakugo calmed down enough for his therapist to talk again.

"Bakugo... I don't think you're hallucinating."

"...what...?" Katsuki's voice was hoarse and his eyes were red, both raw from crying so much.

"I believe that spirits exist. I don't think you're crazy. I think your friend is back to guide you now that you're older. He's here to help you truly get over his death, but he can't help you if you block him out. But know this, once he's helped you find closure, he'll probably return to where spirits go... But you're stuck mentally. Frozen in time at his death. You haven't forgiven yourself have you..."

Katsuki looked at his hands and shook his head. "No."

"Tell me about the fight."

 _A young Katsuki sat on the bench in the treehouse his dad built for him that he and his friends always climbed into when they were playing together. He sat next to the opening, per usual, and Deku sat opposite him near the far wall, making a flower crown._

 _Katsuki scoffed at that. "Deku, you're such a girl. Why do you like flowers so much?"_

 _Deku pouted and looked to the side. "It's not girly... I just like how they smell. They remind me of my mom and..." His words drifted off as he thought better than to finish his sentence._

 _"And what?" The blonde egged his friend on, but Deku remained silent. "Tch. Nevermind. It's probably stupid anyway."_

 _Midoriya's shoulders slumped as he passed the flower crown off to the only girl in their group of boys. "I made this for you, Hana. Since, you know, your name means flower."_

 _Hana grinned widely and took it from the green-haired boy, happily. "Thank you, Deku! I love it! I don't care what Kacchan says. I think it's cute for a boy to like making flower crowns!"_

 _Midoriya blushed greatly as Bakugo frowned. He didn't like Deku's attention being taken from him. He curled his hands into his fists and went to say something, but one of the other boys beat him to it._

 _"Deku likes Hana!"_

 _"H-Hey! Stop it, guys!" Hana's face went red at that._

 _"Hana likes Deku, too!"_

 _Hana's face lit up even more and before she could utter any words, she was out of the treehouse and down the street before anyone knew._

 _"Why are you guys meaning mean to her? She didn't do anything wrong."_

 _"She's a girl, Deku. She's gotta toughen up if she wants to hang with us." Katsuki rolled his eyes as he leaned back against the treehouse, placated with Izuku's attention back on him._

 _"She's still a girl, Kacchan. Can't you cut her a break?" Deku pouted._

 _"Why do you defend her anyways? She's just a dumb girl. We don't need her in this group," Bakugo growled back, taking an offensive stance._

 _Silence filled the treehouse before it donned on Katsuki what the answer was. His eyes widened as his rage grew exponentially._

 _"You do like her... Well, there's no way she'd like some Quirkless like you, Deku!"_

 _"Hey, Kacchan-" One of the other boys tried to butt in and calm down the explosive boy._

 _"No way. Nobody will ever like that ugly, stupid Deku! He should just give up!"_

"And he just smiled. He's usually such a crybaby but this time... he just gave me that sad smile he'd give me when he thought I was right about something mean..." Katsuki looked at his hands.

The therapist remained silent for a moment before sighing out. "Could it be... that you had a crush on Midoriya...?"

Bakugo remained silent. It's not like the idea was impossible. He was unusually cruel towards the boy, antagonizing him more than anyone else. People said it was because Midoriya was Quirkless, but Midoriya was the ONLY Quirkless boy Bakugo ever bullied. The more he thought about it, the more it seemed plausible that Katsuki did have a crush on Izuku back then. They say boys pick on girls because they like them... who's to say that doesn't hold true when boys like other boys.

"Bakugo...?"

"I... I'm not sure... It's not like it's impossible."

The therapist smiled some before standing up and straightening her skirt. "Well, I think we've made some headway today, why don't you go home and talk to Midoriya."

Katsuki looked up, eyes tired from holding in his tears. "Do you really think he's here, or are you trying to get me to vent to a hallucination?"

"I really do believe in spirits, Bakugo. However, I cannot say for certain that we are dealing with specter and not your own brain concocting things out of grief. Nonetheless, I'd rather you talk to this Midoriya, real or not, and confront yourself with him. Okay?" She smiled at the blonde, who nodded in response.

"..."

Silence filled the dorms as he came back. It was close to midnight, his curfew on Sundays, so he figured everyone must be sleeping.

"Tch. He's probably sleeping, too..."

Bakugo made his way up to his room and opened the door, only to find it empty. His heart stopped as he gulped back the bile in his throat. Where was Midoriya? Did the kid go running off somewhere he shouldn't have? He started to panic before realizing... he was panicking over someone that was already dead. He sighed and flopped on his bed. "Maybe he really was in my head..."

"Who was?"

Red eyes shot back open as the blonde all but jumped to his feet in surprise. He placed a hand over his heart as he tried to calm down the mini heart attack he just had. "Where the fuck did you come from?"

The small Deku pointed to Bakugo's closet, which was now thoroughly in ruins. He twitched, angry at the mess he'd have to clean.

"Sorry for making a mess, Kacchan. I was trying to see if you still had that book."

Bakugo blinked and looked down at the little menace. "...what book?"

"Your favorite book! 'Fantastic Bugs and Where to Find Them'!"

Katsuki had to pause and think about that book. He remembered reading it but when was the last time he even touched the book? Probably when- No! He remembered now. He torched the book with his explosion Quirk in frustration when he found out Midoriya had died.

"Ah... that book's been missing for a while now, Deku. You won't find it here..."

"Where exactly is 'here'? I can see UA from here. Is UA a Boarding School?"

Katsuki just nodded before he sat down on his bed, thinking of what to say. He had so many questions and things to say to this possible figment of his imagination.

"Kacchan...? Are you okay...? You look sad."

"I'm not sad. I'm reliving your death constantly by being reminded of the fact that you died when we were eight. You haven't grown an inch, you haven't aged. There's also a strong possibility that you're just in my head and I've actually gone crazy... If anything, I'm irritated and annoyed..."

"I'm real! I know I am... because... I remember things about Kacchan that Kacchan wouldn't know I knew!"

Bakugo looked over to his childhood friend, curiosity peaked.

"Like, how Kacchan's dad told me that Kacchan says 'good morning' and 'good night' to his mom every day! Like how Kacchan tells his mom stories about our adventures! Kacchan's dad told me that, not Kacchan!"

Katsuki was floored. This had to be the real Deku in spirit form. He'd have never told Midoriya how he talks dead mom as if she were still there. There was only one way to prove that this was the real Deku. A question. A question that only the real Deku would know. "Deku... that day... when we had a fight because I made Hana run away..."

"Hm?" Midoriya tilted his head as Bakugo spoke.

"When you were talking about the flowers. You said you liked the way they smelled because they reminded you of your mom... but you said 'and' but then you stopped. What came after 'and'?"

Midoriya looked down and frowned. "I... don't want you to get upset. So, Kacchan, promise me you won't get mad if I tell you, okay...?"

Bakugo sighed and nodded. "Fine. What was the rest of your sentence?"

"I was gonna say they reminded me of Kacchan's mom, too. I knew her my entire life, too, since our moms were close friends. But... Kacchan was really sad when she passed away, so I didn't want to bring her up and make Kacchan sad again. I'd rather Kacchan be mad at me then be sad. I don't like seeing Kacchan cry."

Katsuki's eyes widened as his heart broke. This was really Deku. He hugged the younger boy to him, tightly, as the tears overflowed from his eyes. "You're real..."

"I've been saying that this whole time, Kacchan!"

Katsuki didn't say a word, just hugged the spirit to him. "I... I couldn't protect you... you, you died because I wasn't there. Why'd you go out that day? It was raining."

"I'm sorry, Kacchan. I still don't remember that day..."

A month passed and Midoriya was still hanging around the land of the living; however, the boy was starting to fade away again. Bakugo was at school at this point in time, so young Midoriya was left to his own devices. He was getting weaker and he finally remembered why.

"I'm going to make Kacchan sad again... but... Kacchan's mom, I fulfilled your promise..."

He looked at his fingertips, which were now starting to become see-through. He could see his notebooks on the center of the table. A week ago, Bakugo had gone to his - Midoriya's - house to pick them up from his mom. They were looking for a reason on why Midoriya had returned to the land of the living after all these years.

But Midoriya already knew why.

"I came back to grant Bakugo-obasan's wish..."

He'd already figured out that he could write in his notebooks but when he wrote in anything else, it was like the ink stopped working.

 _Probably because my notebooks are connected to me..._

 **THUD.**

Midoriya looked up to see the ceiling and realized he'd fallen over. "I'm fading... I can't... I have to... I have to tell Kacchan about that day... and about obasan's wish..." Tears fell from his eyes as he heard the doors open downstairs. The kids were home. Bakugo was home.

Moments later, the door opened and Bakugo walked through only to pause when he saw Midoriya on the floor. The blonde's heart raced as he shut the door and immediately went to his friend's side. "Deku. Are you okay?"

"Sorry, Kacchan. I can't move... Hey, Kacchan. Can we go to the treehouse? I wanna see it again..."

"Yeah, sure... it's a little rotted, but it should still hold up fine."

With that said, Bakugo picked up Midoriya and went for the door.

"Kacchan, wait. Can we bring my notebooks?"

Bakugo faltered but nodded, grabbing them as well. "Hold on tight, I'm gonna have to drop your legs."

Midoriya nodded as Bakugo dropped his legs and walked out casually, like nothing was attached around his neck.

"Hey, Bakugo. Where you goin'?"

"None of your business, shitty hair. I'll be back before curfew so don't worry about it."

Kirishima frowned as he was easily dismissed by his classmate.

An hour later and Bakugo was back in the treehouse and Midoriya was on the stump he'd always sit on when they hung out in the treehouse.

"You barely fit in here, Kacchan."

"Of course. I'm 18 years old. I haven't been in here in ten years..."

"You haven't called me 'shitty nerd' or 'stupid Deku' in a while..."

Katsuki remained silent at that. He was trying to be a bit more tender. He could feel it, and he'd noticed Midoriya's transparent fingers. He didn't have much time with him left, again. It hurt to realize he was losing Deku for the second time.

"Kacchan... I remember why I came back... I remember why I'm here... and I remember the day I died..."

Bakugo's head snapped in the direction of Izuku as he grit his teeth. He looked down, bracing himself for the inevitable. "You... don't have to tell me, Deku... if you don't want to..."

"But... I have to... or else, Kacchan won't know. And I want Kacchan to know..." Midoriya gave off a bittersweet smile. His world was crumbling just looking at Bakugo. His friend was in pain and there was nothing he could do to stop it. It's not like he could go back in time and stop himself from dying. That was an impossibility.

"...okay... tell me about the day first..."

Midoriya nodded and shifted in his day. "I woke up that morning very sad. I'd just fought with Kacchan and I wanted to make things better. I'd read somewhere that beetles come out in wet weather, so I wanted to go find one for you. I told my mom that I was just going up the hill to find a flower for you because you were mad at me. She told me to be careful, but I lied to her. I wasn't looking for a flower. I went to the hill and searched all over. That's when I found it. The Hercules beetle! It was climbing up the branch of a tree. I had to catch it for Kacchan! It was your favorite bug, after all... so I climbed up the tree, but... then the tree broke, and I ended up in the river nearby. I've always been a strong swimmer, but... I'd hit my head on a rock and drowned..."

Izuku looked up to see tears once more glistening in Katsuki's eyes. If he had a heart in his ethereal form, it would have squeezed tightly from the pain he felt. _Kacchan's really sad..._

"You really did die because of me... you were trying to look for something to make up with me and I..." There were no stopping the tears.

"I'm sorry, Kacchan. I should've been careful. I shouldn't have climbed the tree. I knew it was a bad idea, but I really liked the idea of Kacchan being super happy at adding a Hercules beetle to his collection!" Deku bowed his head as he apologized to his friend. "But... I don't have much time, so... I have to tell you why I'm here."

"...huh?" Bakugo had all but forgotten that there was a reason Deku had come back. He'd forgotten that Deku was fading as well, until he looked at him again. He was almost all see-through.

"I came back... because I promised obasan I'd grant her wish."

Katsuki looked dumbfounded. "Obasan... wait! My mom...?"

Izuku nodded. "She was always telling me how brave Kacchan was. But she said you'd never cry no matter how tough things got. You didn't allow yourself to feel sad. So, I promised her I'd make you cry. Lots and lots. You cried at my funeral, but then you had dry eyes since. And, being back, you've cried a lot. You've let it out, Kacchan. So, I finally kept my promise." Deku's own words were cracking as he felt the sorrow hit him. "But I don't wanna go, Kacchan. I wanna spend lots and lots more time with you, just like we did back then. I wanna grow old with Kacchan and be heroes with Kacchan. But I... I can't. I have to go back now! And Kacchan's gonna be sad again! I'm so sorry." The green-haired boy covered his face as the tears fell from his eyes, if they could be called tears.

"Hey, Deku..." Bakugo took a step forward and suddenly Midoriya wasn't there anymore. He looked around, heart beating fast in his chest. "Wait, no. I haven't said what I need to say yet. Deku! Where'd you go?!"

Midoriya was still sitting where he was perched but he realized, Katsuki could no longer see him. "I... I'm playing hide and seek. You have to find me!"

"Now of all times...?" Bakugo knew the truth, but played along, if only for his own denial. He ran out of the treehouse and down towards the hill, calling out Midoriya's nickname. "Deku!"

Meanwhile, Midoriya forced himself to his feet and to his notebook. Thankfully, Bakugo brought a pen. He started writing out a letter, trying hard to stay in the world of the living. "Please, just a little while longer. I have to let Kacchan know how I feel. Please..."

Bakugo made it to the hill, still screaming out Midoriya's nickname. "Deku!"

"Not ready yet!"

"Deku, where are you?"

"Not ready yet!"

"Deku!"

Bakugo made it to the top of the hill where the tree stood and found a lone piece of paper lying underneath a daffodil. He slowly walked up to it and plucked it from the ground. Hesitantly, he opened the note and read its contents, scrawled out in Deku's childish handwriting:

 **Kacchan!**

 **I'm so glad we got to spend so many days together. I wish there could've been more.**

 **I'll never forget how you saved me from those bullies when we were walking home.**

 **Or how you would go on and on about beetles!**

 **I love Kacchan... it's the kind of love that our parents have each other.**

 **Its' the kind of love in which I wanna marry you.**

 **I love you, Kacchan. Now and forever.**

 **-Deku**

"Deku..." Tears cascaded down Bakugo's face as he let out a heart wrenching cry of pain. He was losing Deku for the second time. He looked up and, leaning against the tree, was the transparent form of Izuku Midoriya. "I can see you, still..."

Midoriya looked down and then gave him a bittersweet smile.

"I... read your note, Deku... and..." Bakugo bit his lip and grit his teeth before breathing out calmly as he tried to collect himself. "I love you, too... Izuku."

Midoriya's eyes widened and tears fell. "You... haven't called me Izuku, in a long time, Kacchan."

Katsuki nodded and inhaled sharply. "I guess... I have to do a proper send-off for you, you shitty nerd..." His smile was also bittersweet.

Taking in a deep breath, Bakugo screamed from the top of his lungs. "I FOUND YOU!"

Izuku smiled happily as he closed his eyes, disappearing for good this time.

"...you found me."

* * *

 **This was heavily inspired off of the anime "AnoHana".**  
 **So if you've seen it, you'll notice heavy similarities.**  
 **Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this story.**

 **Your author,**  
 **Nova**


End file.
